Everyday with my love
by KaNee
Summary: Recueil de drabbles suivants des moments mignons ou drôles de la vie d'Hinata et de Kageyama.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de poster un recueil de d'histoires courtes ou drabbles sur le KageHina qui est un de mes couples préférés. Je trouve dommage que très peu de personnes écrivent sur eux alors qu'ils sont, d'après moi, le couple auquel je pense directement dès qu'on me parle d'Haikyuu!**

 **Je précise que je ne posterai sûrement pas très souvent (à cause du manque d'inspiration et de temps).**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

Hinata hésitait.

L'équipe de Karasuno devait prendre le bus afin d'aller à un entrainement prévu avec Nekoma, à Tokyo.

C'était donc remplis de joie que lui et Kageyama avait attendu ce jour.

Malheureusement, les deux imbéciles s'étaient disputés la vieille, de la faute du passeur qui, d'après le roux, ne faisait que crier pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Après tout, Hinata aimait beaucoup Kageyama mais son habituel caractère râleur commençait à l'énerver.

Il avait donc décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole tant que celui-ci ne lui avait pas présenté ses excuses.

* * *

La place à côté de Sugawara était libre et le numéro 10 se ravisa pour aller s'asseoir avec lui.

A peine avait-il tourné les talons que son bras fut agrippé et que son corps entier bascula sur le siège où il ne voulait surtout pas aller.

Le roux voulut se relever mais Kageyama l'en empêcha en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Reste avec moi, idiot. »

Malgré lui, Hinata ne put se retenir d'esquisser un énorme sourire.

Oui, il aimait vraiment beaucoup Kageyama.

* * *

 **A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici le deuxième drabble!**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori, qui l'ont suivie ou qui l'ont tout simplement lue ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« - Regardez ce que j'arrive à faire! »

Tout excité, le numéro 10 essaya tant bien que mal de faire tenir la balle sur le sommet de tête, en vain. Sans grand étonnement, elle tomba en provoquant le rire de ses deux coéquipiers.

Hinata sembla bouder quelques secondes et réessaya rapidement son nouveau tour.

Tanaka et Nishinoya tentèrent eux aussi, remplis d'espoir, mais obtinrent le même résultat que le roux, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

* * *

Dans ce genre de moment, Kageyama se sentait toujours à part. Il n'était pas aussi expressif et sociable qu'Hinata, ce qui le faisait souvent rester seul dans son coin lorsque le roux partait s'amuser avec les autres membres du club.

Et, chose incompréhensible de son point de vue, son coeur lui faisait douloureusement mal quand il voyait son feinteur s'amuser sans lui.

Le roi ne comprenait pas ce genre de sentiments débiles mais il savait, plus que n'importe qui, qu'il tenait énormément à Hinata. Après tout, l'amitié était une chose nouvelle pour lui.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut projeté en avant que Kageyama remarqua sa présence.

« - Yamayama-kuuuuun! Tu rentre vite chez toi ces temps-ci. Ça ne va pas?

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien, imbécile.

Hinata lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'élança devant lui.

« - Génial! Dans ce cas le dernier arrivé au panneau là-bas devra payer un déjeuner à l'autre demain!

\- Oh Hinata! Reviens ici espèce de tricheur! »

Le passeur sourit et partit le rattraper.

Au final, Hinata dut lui payer un sandwich et une brique de lait.

* * *

 **J'aime bien appeler Kageyama Yamayama je trouve ça super mignon aha**

 **J'espère que vous aimez ce genre de drabble ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! J'avais de l'inspiration aujourd'hui, bonne lecture!**

* * *

« - Kageyama, faisons un selfie! »

Le passeur n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui demander ça? N'importe qui aurait abandonné à la place. Hinata était vraiment chiant.

« - Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie, t'es sourd ou quoi?

-Allez, s'il te plait! Juste un! »

A la vue de la moue déçue de son petit roux, Kageyama serra les dents. Il n'avait décidément plus la force de lui résister.

« - T'es emmerdant. Passe moi ce téléphone. »

Hinata sauta littéralement de joie pendant que le passeur lui arracha l'appareil des mains. Cependant, au lieu de se contenter du selfie, il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Hinata et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le petit bruit significatif de la prise de photo se fit entendre et il relâcha sa victime, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« - Voilà c'est fait. »

Aussitôt qu'il lui rendit son téléphone, Kageyama s'échappa sans demander son reste. La seule chose qui trahissait ses pensées était les rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

Il espérait faire comprendre ses sentiments à Hinata depuis plusieurs semaines mais là, il avait agi inconsciemment.

Enfin, si maintenant le roux n'avait toujours pas compris, il se ferait un plaisir de recommencer. Et ce, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

* * *

 **Je les trouve tellement mignon waaaaa ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau drabble héhé ! Il est d'ailleurs un peu... bizarre..? Enfin vous verrez bien mais ça m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire x)**

 **Je voudrai aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer, et mis en follow/favori ce recueil. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir merci !**

* * *

Hinata gesticulait sous le brun avec une moue mi-joueuse, mi-impatiente. Kageyama esquissa un énorme sourire fier, qui pouvait presque paraître effrayant, en plantant ses ongles dans la cuisse de son petit-ami.

« - Kageyama... Viiite... mange-moi... »

Celui-ci fixa discrètement sa victime tout en léchant son cou. Il planta un peu plus ses ongles et lorsqu'il eut fini, jeta le «déchet» dans la poubelle située à sa gauche.

« - Ne t'en fais pas... J'ai bientôt fini de t'éplucher. »

Alors qu'il venait de finir de s'occuper de sa cuisse, le roux commença à bouger en le suppliant de se dépêcher. Kageyama, lui aussi assez pressé de le goûter, se plaça en face de sa cuisse.

« - Voilà petite mandarine... Tu es maintenant tout à moi. »

A peine cette phrase prononcée qu'il planta ses crocs dans le-dit fruit, lui arrachant un cri de contentement...

* * *

Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque Kageyama se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Il lui fallu plusieurs longues minutes pour se remémorer son rêve, qu'il ne se croyait toujours pas capable d'avoir osé faire.

 _Il... Il avait mangé une mandarine-Hinata._

Et en plus de ça, tout les deux avaient eu l'air d'apprécier, même le soi-disant fruit qui aurait dû, logiquement, opposer une certaine résistance mais qui à la place, avait apprécié son traitement.

Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Pas sûr qu'il sache se rendormir après ça.

Mais chose certaine est qu'il va avoir du mal à regarder son petit-ami en face aujourd'hui. Et qu'il n'avalera plus aucune mandarine durant un certain temps.

* * *

 **Cette idée m'est venue en (rerere)visionnant l'anime, je me suis dit d'un coup « Attend mais Hinata est roux en plus d'être petit... Aaaaaah il me fait trop penser à une mandarine c'est trop chouu »**

 **Oui ma logique est bizarre. Mais j'ai voulu en faire un drabble, j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Voici le cinquième drabble j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Hinata adorait en savoir plus sur Kageyama. C'était son nouveau passe-temps favori, il voulait tout savoir sur son petit-ami.

Jusqu'à présent il avait appris énormément de choses ; le fait que sa couleur préférée était le vert, qu'il adorait autant les omelettes que le lait, tant de choses aussi basiques et inutiles mais qui faisait de Kageyama ce qu'il était. Il pouvait aussi se vanter de connaître presque toutes ses manies et mimiques et quasiment tout son répertoire d'insultes, aussi long soit-il.

En passant presque toutes ses journées collé à lui, il savait à peu près tout sur Kageyama. Mais il en voulait toujours plus, le passeur le passionnait.

« - Hinata! Va ranger les ballons restant dans la réserve! »

Il cria une réponse affirmative à Sugawara et se précipita d'aller faire ce qu'il lui était demandé. En entrant dans la réserve, il aperçu son petit-ami lui aussi occupé à ranger des ballons qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il s'approcha de lui en silence. Lorsqu'il fut derrière lui, il lui sauta littéralement dessus pour venir l'enlacer. Il le sentit sursauter et jugeant qu'il n'en n'avait pas fait assez, il dit innocemment :

« - Tobio ! »

Le sang du-dit Tobio ne fit qu'un tour et il devint d'un coup plus rouge que la plus rouge des tomates. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour décoller Hinata de son corps et lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

« - Imbécile d'Hinata ! Combien de fois devrais-je te demander d'arrêter de me sauter dessus ?! Espèce de lutin sans cerveau ! »

Le roux fit semblant de s'indigner mais s'en amusa intérieurement. C'est bizarre, d'habitude son passeur ne faisait pas autant de manières quand il faisait ça. _Il réfléchit._ Serait-ce parce qu'aujourd'hui il l'avait appelé par son prénom ?

« - Idiot ! Crétin de nabot ! Sale _parasite !_

\- Hé c'est méchant ça, To-bi-o ! »

Il fit exprès d'insister sur le dernier mot, en épelant son prénom et en accentuant son timbre joueur. Kageyama prit une teinte encore plus rouge -qui aurait crut que c'était possible- et se tourna dos à Hinata, sans aucun doute embarrassé ce qui amusa le roux.

« - Bah alors Tobio, t'es gêné ?

\- Raaah ta gueule ! »

Hinata sourit et continua de l'embêter, tout heureux de sa trouvaille. Il avait apprit une nouvelle chose sur son passeur aujourd'hui !

* * *

 **Je sais pas si c'est que moi, mais j'ai toujours imaginé Kageyama gêné pour ce genre de chose ;)) Mais bon après tout on l'aime comme il est ! (même si il est toujours aussi vulgaire, pauvre petit Hinata ça doit pas être facile tout les jours pour lui ;-; )**

 **A la prochaine!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Avec du retard, je vous offre le sixième drabble! (D'ailleurs il traîne depuis quelques temps sur mon ordi, j'ai juste oublié de le poster oups)**

 **Sinon je préfère prévenir: ce drabble contient du spoil sur la fin de la saison 2 (l'affrontement Karasuno - Aoba Josai) alors si vous ne l'avais pas finie - sacrilège- allez la terminer, vous aurez été prévenu!**

* * *

Une dernière passe, un dernier saut, une dernière frappe. Les quelques secondes suivantes furent silencieuses mais il ne leur en fallut pas plus longtemps pour sauter de joie.

 _Ils avaient enfin battu Aoba Josai._

Hinata regarda le résultat, toujours dans l'euphorie du moment.

Karasuno avait vaincu deux sets à un et avait remporté le troisième set avec un score de vingt-six à vingt-quatre. Certes, la différence était minime, mais qu'importe, ils avaient gagné et chacun avait fait de son mieux.

En passant le dernier block, le roux avait remarqué la panique des yeux d'Oikawa. Il n'avait ressenti ni pitié ni tristesse mais plutôt de l'admiration à son égard. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était la fin pour eux, il n'avait pas hésité à se jeter au sol afin d'essayer de rattraper cette balle – qui au final, à causé leur perte.

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce genre de personne, même si c'était _le Grand Roi_ Oikawa Tooru. Après tout, lui aussi était comme ça, à tout faire pour se raccrocher à la victoire. Tant que le ballon ne touche pas le sol, le match n'est pas terminé. _Et ce sont ses propres paroles._

Il eut encore plus foi en ces paroles quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kageyama. Sans lui rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Sans ses passes de génies et sa capacité qu'il a, comme lui, à ne jamais abandonner, ils n'auraient pas remporté ce match.

Alors bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul, chaque membre de l'équipe avait contribué à la victoire. Mais Hinata était certain que sans son passeur il n'aurait jamais put donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Tout ça était arrivé grâce à Kageyama. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

 _Heureusement que Kageyama était à ses côtés._

Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il pleurait, qu'il fut plaqué contre un corps chaud et en sueur. Hinata ne l'avait pas pas vu, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne.

« - On a gagné. »

Il le savait déjà. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche lui permis de se rendre compte que ça n'était pas un rêve. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il était tellement heureux.

« - Oui ! »

Il croisa ses jambes autour du bassin de Kageyama et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son maillot. Le noiraud ne sembla pas se préoccuper de son épaule qui devenait de plus en plus trempée suite aux pleurs de son petit-ami. Il prit cependant son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'évacuer son trop plein de joie. Le baiser était humide et doux et cela leur suffisait. Il sentit Hinata sourire avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi faisait pareil.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il se jura de remporter chacun de leur prochain match. La défaite ne sera plus jamais envisageable. Pas après avoir goûté à ce bonheur là. Et rien, pas même les cris surpris de ses coéquipiers, ne le ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

 **J'aimerai tellement que ce genre de scène arrive dans l'anime, malheureusement ça n'arrivera jamais (damn it)**

 **Sinon j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, moi j'ai repris depuis environ deux semaines et je suis déjà épuisée les vacances me manquent à un point '-'**

 **Si elle s'est mal passée alors c'était mon cadeau de consolation (en retard certes mais bon)**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
